


Breaking the chains

by birdroid



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdroid/pseuds/birdroid
Summary: The talk they have after Ifan learns the truth behind the destruction of elven homeland.





	Breaking the chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Russian by me. Translated to English by me.

"Say something".

Ifan's voice is hardly distinguishable from lulling cracks made by the campfire, casting nimble shadows on the cave walls. And nevertheless, Sebille has heard him. She turns to him, almost reluctantly, yet almost compassionately, too.

"What?" she asks softly.

The runaway slave girl sits closer today than she usually does. He wants to think that it's a token of her trust, earned so insanely hard, but it's far more likely that she is, like other huddled up party members, only trying to warm up in this damp and dark smugglers' cave, reeking of rot, poison and blood.

"You've heard it," he says. "The talk I had with that dwarven woman".

Sebille is still and silent. She's not even blinking.

"It was I who robbed you of your homeland, as it turns out".

Sebille turns back to the campfire. Void only knows what's going on inside her head, and Ifan almost expects a hit or a tip of her famed needle at his throat.

A beat passes by. Then, a second one.

Sebille is still and silent, as before. She enjoys the warmth of the campfire as if nothing happened.

"Don't you want to say anything?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she snaps, so suddenly that Ifan's heart almost jumps out. "Do I hate you now? No, I don't. Do I forgive you? No, I don't either. Does it matter now? For the third time, no".

She sighs and moves a little bit closer to him.

"I have already told you that my home is everywhere. It will be enough for me if you don't interrupt my upcoming... chitchat with Roost, oh my needle knight. What's done is done". Sebille glances at the names tattoed on her right arm and winces as if they hurt her eyes. "If you start blaming yourself over past mistakes, you will go mad before you know it - or, more specifically, before we get out of this middle of fishy nowhere".

That doesn't cheer up Ifan that much. He reaches out to the beer bottle and pulls its bung out with his teeth.

"There's a way to make amends though", Sebille continues. "I remember an old elven custom. If one's actions led to, say, children losing parents, then they had to take in the orphans and raise them as their own. The community was very strict about it".

"How does this apply to me? Am I to tear apart a piece of Rivellon and claim it belonging to the elves?"

"How do you manage to be so wise at one moment and absolutely stupid at the next one? No. What I mean is, if you took away the place I could return to, then you are to find me a new home. That would do just fine".

Ifan considers her words. Was it the beer messing with his head, or was Sebille flirting with him?

"A deal, then," he agrees.

He takes another gulp and then passes the bottle to Sebille. He secretly glances up at the sight of her lips closing around the bottleneck and then at her tongue swiftly licking off a beer drop a moment before it could reach down her chin. And he thinks that, yeah, maybe he will find her a new home, totally clueless that the said "elven custom" was made up.


End file.
